The Doctor and The Ambassador save Christmas!
by Lanternwriter
Summary: The Doctor, Amy, The Ambassador, Raven, and The Corrector have come together for a holiday trip to visit Santa! But things are about go very bad...


**This is a very special Christmas story! Featuring the likes of Santa Claus, The Doctor, The Ambassador, Rudolph and many more! Please enjoy!**

A long time ago in a small village there live a peaceful farming community. The villages residents were always willing to help there neighbor or anyone who asked, but none more so than little Nick.

Little Nick was such a kind soul, he was always willing to lend a helping hand. Wether it was milking Mr. Edwards cow or bringing supplies to the kindly widow Mrs. Jameson, Nick was always there to help. On winter when little Nick was a young boy, around the age of nine, he noticed how sad and sullen his family would get what with the lack of food and heat in their home. Then Nick had an idea, an idea for something that would make them feel better, to cheer them up he decided to make them gifts.

So working with the little he had Nick made each member of his family a present. For his younger sister he crafted a doll out of straw and wood, for his mother he had collected all of the spare berries form around the village that he could find so she could make her favorite jam, and for his father Nick whittled him a new pipe. His family loved the gifts and so Nick made it a yearly tradition, giving each member of his family a present every winter.

And as the years went on Nick continued to do so, eventually Nick saw how sad the children of his village were and he began crafting gifts for them as well. He would make small presents for each child in a household and then put them on a stocking he would then hang on the doorknob of the house. And he did this for many years, long after his parents and even his sister were no longer with him, he continued well into old age.

One day during a particularly harsh winter when Nick was sitting by the fire after a long day of making toys, there came a knock at the door. Nick rose from his chair and made is way to the door, then opened it slowly. Standing in the flurry of snow, visibly unfazed, was a figure in a dark cloak, Nick could not see his face, hands, or even his feet.

"Are you Nicholas?" The figure asked in a strange sounding voice unlike anything Nick had ever heard.

"Why yes! And who might you be?" Nick said with mild surprise.

"We've been watching you mon, we've seen your unparalleled generosity and kindness and we have decided to award you the title of Saint." The figure said.

"Saint?" Now Nick was very confused.

"Yes, Saint Nicholas, maker of toys. And I'm also here to offer you an opportunity."

"An opportunity? Of what sort?"

"Your world will soon come to an end, all life gone forever. We are offering you the opportunity to live on and spread your kindness beyond this village, beyond their world even! You shall give you a place, a workshop, where you can make gifts for children in all corners of creation."

Nick pondered this for a moment, saddened by the ideas of all his friends and neighbors receiving such a fate, but at the same time intrigued by the idea of being able to spread joy to the masses.

"Where would such a place be?" He asked.

"A place similar to your current location, it's called The North Pole. You have some time to think it over, in a months time I will return for your decision." The figure explained as he turned to leave.

"But who are you exactly?" Nick asked, and the figure turned his hooded face back toward him, but Nick still couldn't see it clearly.

"You could call me a guardian angel." Said the figure, and although Nick couldn't see it, a smile appeared on his bony face as he walked out into the snow and disappeared.

One month passed and eventually the figure returned for Nicks answer, which was yes. The hooded figure took Nick to a load of great snow where he helped him in the construction of workshop and then a village for its workers. Nick continued to spread joy and laughter and hope across all the "multiverse" as the hooded figure said. And in time he gained a title known across the worlds, Santa Claus.

_Dex Labs, third person narrative point of view..._

The Ambassador fell from a portal, hurtling toward the white ground below him at incredible speeds. He gained more speed until finally he hit the ground with a POOF! He had landed in the snow right in front of Dex Labs but quickly recovered and pulled himself to his feet. The Ambassador had delightful smile on his face, he was energized, happy, but also in a hurry. He quickly pulled out his device and began punching calculations into it, a portal opened and a few seconds later a blue police call box came floating out of it as the box faded into existence. Almost instantly a man with a bow tie and a crazy look in his eye came running out of the box, he looked about wildly until he saw The Ambassador.

"Ambassador! Oi! Little warning before pulling the TARDIS across dimensions! Anyhow, why did you?" The man, known as The Doctor, asked.

"Hello again Doctor! Sorry about that! But we've got no time to lose, my powers are dwindling and I've still got Raven and The Corrector to pick up, and one last teleportation!" The Ambassador said, speaking fast and a wild look in his eye.

"Wait, I thought you had control over your powers? Why are they dwindling? I th-" The Doctor began but was interrupted.

"Doctor! What is going on! Where are we?!" Demanded a tall red headed woman who came walking out of the TARDIS, The Ambassador knew to be Amy Pond, one of The Doctors many companions.

"Amelia! Wonderful to see you again!" The Ambassador cried with a smile, approaching the woman and giving her a hug.

"Ambassador? What are we doing here? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No! No nothing is wrong Amelia! In fact something very amazing is going on, and we must be off as soon as possible!" The Ambassador said, creating a circular platform of energy for transportation.

"We need to be going lets go!" The Ambassador instructed, and The Doctor stepped onto the platform but Amy hesitated, and The Doctor and The Ambassador shared a look, then in unison said,

"Come along Pond!" And she did.

The Ambassador manipulated the platform and used it to fly the three of them out of Megaville and into Jump City, to the roof of Titans Tower.

After a few minutes of flying the group arrive at the Titans Tower and landed on the roof, where The Ambassadors girlfriend Raven stood.

"Raven! Are you up for an adventure!?" The Ambassador asked as he approached the blue cloaked girl.

"Adventure?" Raven asked, then noticed the other two, "who are they?"

"Ah! Yes, Raven! This is The Doctor, last of the Time Lords! And this is his companion, Amelia Pond, the girl who waited!" The Ambassador introduced the two travelers.

"Doctor, Amy, this is Raven, my girlfriend." Both of them looked surprised.

"Girlfriend?!" They both exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, is it so hard to believe that I could have a girlfriend?" The Ambassador asked.

"No, it's just...well you're older than me and you don"t stick around anywhere to long..." The Doctor said.

"Sorry, but is she alien?" Amy asked, and Raven looked surprised, "sorry but it's just...the grey skin." She explained, looking a bit embarrassed now.

"No, Raven isn't an alien." The Ambassador said.

"I'm a half-demon, my father was an inter-dimensional demon name Trigon. S-The Ambassador helped me to defeat him when he came to this world, that's how we met." Raven explained, leaving Amy and The Doctor in a bit of a stunned silence.

"But enough of the intros!" The Ambassador said breaking the silence, "time to get to why you're all here-" he stopped when Amy raised up her hand to stop him.

"Just a second, a moment ago, Raven, you almost call The Ambassador something else, you started to use another name but stopped. Dos she know your true name?" Amy asked, eyeing The Ambassador.

"Amelia! I have many many names in my times, but yes, Raven is the only non-Reality Lord outside of my Homeworld to know my true name. A name holds power, and Raven is one of the few I trust with it." He turned and smiled at his girlfriend, but then got back on topic.

"But before we go anywhere, we're missing someone!" He then snapped his fingers and a girl, The Corrector of worlds, appeared near them.

"What's the matter Ambassador? What's going on? I was just about to call you, my

powers are fading, and I don't know why." Said the girl as she came closer.

"Doctor, Rose, Raven, this is my best friend and fellow Reality Lord, The Corrector." The Ambassador made a quick introduction, "and as to why our powers at fading the answer is quite simple. It's Christmas!" He explained.

"Whats the significance?" The Corrector asked.

"Well! All Reality Lord energy runs along the Multiversal Laylines of power that provide energy to all creation, and seasonally at Christmas time all of the Multiversal mystic and magical energies are diverted to one place."

"Where?"

"Why Santas Workshop of course!"

"Ambassador, Santa exists in a few worlds, but majorly he's just a story!" The Corrector said.

The Ambassador smiled and then snapped his fingers, to which a red and white candy cane colored portal opened up.

"Care to put your Christmas cookies where your mouth is?" The Ambassador asked.

"If it means you'll put this to rest and I can get back to decorating my tree. Then yes." The Corrector said walking right into the portal.

"The rest of you? Care for a magical adventure?" He prompted.

"Why not." Amy said jumping through the portal.

"GERONIMO!" The Doctor cried, following suit.

"Sam, I'd follow you anywhere." Said Raven grabbing The Ambassadors hand and jumping through the portal with him.

_Location unknown..._

The group fell through the air for just a moment before land in he snow below. They all stood up and looked around but could see nothing but the flurry of snow for miles.

"A barren tundra, not very full of holiday cheer." The Corrector muttered sarcastically.

"Not barren, look." The Ambassador said, pointing in front of them, and as they looked the flurry began to clear and a monolithic structure became visible. It was a gigantic gate, painted red and white striped.

"What is that?" Amy asked in awe.

"That, my dear Pond, is Santas Workshop!" The Ambassador exclaimed.

"But that's impossible...that would mean we'd have to be..." The Doctor voice trailed off.

"Indeed Doctor!" The Ambassador confirmed stretching out his arms in presentation, "WELCOME TO THE NORTH POLE!"

**This is just the first chapter hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
